


Sandalwood and Leather

by glitterandgin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, PWP, Questionable Coping Mechanisms, Slight Hurt/Comfort, keeping the proud warden tradition of having sex in the deep roads, literally just smut with a nominal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a cave-in separates Anders and Nathaniel from the rest of the group, they find a way to occupy their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandalwood and Leather

It was like the Maker was _trying_ to find new ways to make the Deep Roads more miserable. As if the perpetual heaviness and dark weren’t bad enough, the entire place had to have the structural soundness of a sheet of moldy parchment. With a groan like _it_ was the one disappointed by the proceedings, the wall had collapsed just before Nathaniel and Anders had caught up with the others, leaving them separated until they found a detour.

Anders had been doing, if not a good job, then at least a passable job of ignoring his surroundings. Sure, the ceiling seemed to sink with each breath and the darkness threatened to suffocate him, but he was upright and moving, and that was what really counted. And then the blighted wall had to come crashing down, reminding him of just how terrible this place was. As he and Nathaniel walked in search of a way around the rubble, Anders gradually slowed his pace until he was barely moving at all.

Anders had stopped to lean against the wall until the sudden wave of dizziness subsided when Nathaniel noticed how far behind he’d fallen. Nathaniel ran his fingers across the back of Anders’ hand; when Anders nodded, he wrapped an arm around his waist.

Anders licked his lips and leaned into Nathaniel’s touch as they resumed walking. He knew he wasn’t breathing enough, but his chest ached as though he’d broken all his ribs each time he tried to take more air into his lungs. His ears rang, and the ground suddenly grew a lot closer to his face.

Nathaniel wrapped both arms around him and helped ease him to the ground. “We can stop here for now, if you want. Until you can walk again.”

Anders gripped Nathaniel’s shirt and kissed him, hoping to pour his anxiety into a more enjoyable sensation. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Anders’ torso, and Anders could almost forget where they were. Anders moved to straddle Nathaniel, hoping to get as much physical contact as possible. He began unbuttoning Nathaniel’s shirt. Nathaniel took his hands, halting the action.

“Anders,” he said gently. “You nearly fainted. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“It helps,” Anders said before kissing him again. He smiled, and this time it didn’t feel so fake. “And we may as well make the most of our time alone here.”

Nathaniel released his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “Then by all means, continue.”

Anders finished unbuttoning Nathaniel’s shirt before taking off his pack and moving on to his own clothes, fumbling with the laces of his robes until Nathaniel helped him. He ground against Nathaniel, eliciting a groan before climbing off of him so Nathaniel could fully disrobe. When he’d finished undressing, Anders’ breath caught in his throat.

Even though he saw the sight almost every day, the Golden City itself couldn’t match the glory of Nathaniel Howe undressed. The warm glow from Anders’ staff played with his features, softening the lines of his face and dancing through his soft, black hair. He pulled Nathaniel close and pressed his nose to his neck, revelling in the smell of sandalwood and leather.

“Maker, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered into the crook of Nathaniel’s neck.

Nathaniel rubbed circles into the base of Anders’ spine and buried his face in his hair. His voice seemed to echo through the cavern as he whispered, “You have no idea how much I love you.”

They sank to the ground, Anders lying prone on his discarded robes as Nathaniel dug through his pack for oil. When he’d found it, Nathaniel placed it to the side in favour of running his fingers through Anders’ hair, fingernails scraping lightly at his scalp. Anders propped himself up to kiss Nathaniel’s jaw, lingering at the point where it met his neck. Nathaniel pulled back, panting slightly. He picked up the bottle of oil, and Anders nodded.

Nathaniel started off slow, stretching Anders with the utmost care and tenderness, but Anders soon urged him to quicken the speed, clutching his back and rising up to meet each thrust.

When they finished, they lay there for a long moment, limbs tangled together as they caught their breath. While the nature of their surroundings still loomed at the corners of Anders’ mind, he could almost ignore it when Nathaniel touched him.

Nathaniel said something, his lips still pressed against Anders’ neck.

“Mmm?” Anders said, stroking the nape of Nathaniel’s neck lazily.

“We should probably get dressed,” he said as he slowly pulled away from Anders. “Though if you start to feel anxious again…”

Anders sat up and kissed Nathaniel’s nose. “Believe me, I won’t hesitate to tell you.”

 

 


End file.
